Lost In Paradise
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: Sometimes she wondered why her life had gone the direction it had after her feudal adventures had came to their end. She now understood that fate was cruel, and this was merely fate's goal for her. Rating subject to change Action/Romance/Humor
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Sometimes she wondered why her life had gone the direction it had after her feudal adventures had came to their end. She now understood that fate was cruel, and this was merely fate's goal for her._**

 _Pairing: Pietro x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own anything mentioned in this story.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 _" **I've been believing in something so distant, as if I was human. And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness in me, in me. All the promises I made, just to let you down. You believed in me, but I'm broken. I have nothing left, and all I feel is this cruel wanting. We've been falling for all this time, and now I'm lost in paradise." - Evanescence: Lost in Paradise.**_

* * *

She felt strangely numb, and, yet, she had complete control over her senses. The faint hum of strange machines all around her reached her ears before anything else as she slowly awoke from her stupor. A heavy metallic taste washed over her tongue and down her throat as something sharp pricked into the smooth flesh of her right arm. A cloth wiped at the spot prodded before what was there was removed.

She kept her eyes sealed shut as the figure toying with her arm trailed down their fingers down to her wrist, obviously checking at her pulse.

"I know you are awake, Miss Higurashi." A voice, thick with a foreign accent, filled her head and she let out a low groan. Soon pain washed over her and she felt a wave of nausea come over her. "Do not worry- you pulled through every experiment beautifully. You're extremely lucky, be happy."

Kagome stopped breathing for a few seconds at hearing the rest of his words. "E-Experiments?" She asked, her voice hoarse and quiet, "what experiments?"

"Do not speak with fear," she felt as a large hand pressed to her forehead, and she cringed backwards into the metal table she laid upon. "I made you better. I improved you. I _fixed_ you."

"Don't touch me," she snapped, eyes as blue as blue fire finally opening. She met his eyes with a freezing glare even though her voice was still weak. "I didn't need to be fixed."

"Oh dear, you just do not understand, do you?" He frowned and took a step back, watching with dark blue eyes as the girl on the table struggled to try and free her arms and legs. "Tsk, tsk, such a shame," he shook his head slowly. "Hopefully you will soon come to understand."

Kagome froze suddenly and tightened her hands into small fists. "What did you do to me?" She demanded.

"You will know in due time."

"Tell me now," she persisted.

"You are still weakened from the last few days." He shook his head again, "even if you did learn now, you would only have to be told again when you fully regain your bearings. There is no point." He approached her once more, picking up a syringe off of a metal table beside her. "This will put you to sleep so I may have you transferred to your room without having to worry about you leaving so soon or injuring yourself."

"Don't you touch me with that!" Kagome screamed and struggled against her binds, her throat protesting the sudden loud outburst. "Somebody, please, help me!"

"Everything will be fine," he continued as he cleaned off her arm, sticking the syringe in her heavily bruised flesh. "You'll be asleep very soon, just calm down." He pressed the plunger on the other end of the syringe, injecting the clear liquid into her bloodstream.

Kagome ignored his words and kept tugging against the binding that held her down. A few seconds passed by before she felt her eyelids begin to droop. She fell still as she felt what little bit of her consciousness fade away from her.

* * *

Panda: I know, not a new update on our other stories, but this kinda happened a while back. Also, sorry it's short. The next update to it will be longer.  
Penguin: We finished this about a week or so ago, but never got around to posting it. Here it is, and we hope you enjoyed. The second chapter will be posted eventually  
We hope you enjoyed, and, as always, feedback is very much loved and appreciated. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Sometimes she wondered why her life had gone the direction it had after her feudal adventures had came to their end. She now understood that fate was cruel, and this was merely fate's goal for her._**

 _Pairing: Pietro x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own anything mentioned in this story.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

" _ **I've been believing in something so distant, as if I was human. And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness in me, in me. All the promises I made, just to let you down. You believed in me, but I'm broken. I have nothing left, and all I feel is this cruel wanting. We've been falling for all this time, and now I'm lost in paradise." - Evanescence: Lost in Paradise.**_

* * *

"Let me out!" She kicked and banged at the door with all of her force. It had no effect, only silence answering her demanding screams. An angry shriek came from her before she kicked the door once more, a resonating "bang" echoing out around her and surely out into the hall. When she pulled her foot away and took a few steps back, she was glad to see that it had left a rather obvious dent in the sturdy metal.

If those bastards were going to lock her away- after using her as an unwilling test subject, she was going to damage their property as much as she could.

Even though she still craved to pummel away at the door until it caved inward and expressed her desire to be freed, she couldn't fight off the weariness she felt. She soon dreaded moving backwards, because, before she knew it, she was taking an unpredicted and quick fall to the ground. She landed on her back, letting out a pained yelp when her head collided with concrete flooring underneath her.

As she blinked stars away from her vision, Kagome didn't make a move to sit up. Tears built up behind her lower eyelids as a sob came from her quivering lips.

Why was this happening to her, and what was to follow? What had they done to her in the first place? Why was it that she felt so different, the feeling thrumming through her veins and becoming harder to ignore with each and every passing second.

The pain at the back of her head faded quickly, as her abilities swarmed to the injured area and made fast work at healing any and all surface and internal injuries. When she had collected her thoughts, she pushed herself up off the ground with tired arms. On weak, trembling legs, she stumbled hazardly to the bed in the room before falling face first onto the stiff mattress. Her eyes slid close in her exhaustment, and her consciousness faded away from her grasp.

* * *

The days following up all ran by in a slow, daze-like blur. The room she was held in was small, but large enough for her to have the ability to exercise herself. In the far back left corner was a bed, and a few feet away from the bed was another door. This led to a tiny bathing room. A metal desk was across from the bed, a couple feet from the door that led out of the room.

Three times a day, like clockwork, food and water was brought to her. A small window at the base of the door would be slid open to allow just enough space to slide a metal tray in. About forty-five minutes later, the tray and utensils would be collected once more. A couple times a week, clean clothing would be given to her and the used ones would be collected.

The amount of days she spent there was lost on her. Days blurred into weeks as she finally lost track. She would stay sitting on the eggshell colored sheets covering the bed, staring mindlessly at the door. She waited for any glance of another human being that may appear. None showed their face, and she was left in total solitude.

After spending what seemed like months in no one's company, save for herself, the light, taunting sound of doors being opened met her ears. She didn't question it. The soft steps of feet approached the room she was held in, the noise pausing right outside it.

Kagome gave no reaction as the door was slowly pulled back and opened. She had long since given up trying to escape as she once had. It never did anything, except for damaging herself, anyway.

"How are you?" The man who had done the testing asked her in a light voice, "we haven't heard much noise out of your room as of late. Are you ill? Injured? Tell me."

"I'm sick of being here," she answered his curiosity with a short, quiet, and malice-laced hiss. "Let. Me. _Go_." Her last words were not a request, but a demand, and one that promised pain if declined.

"Do not worry," he offered with a smile, and, in that moment, she had never wanted to tear someone's mouth from their own body so badly before. He heard her low growl that answered and he extended his out for her to take. "Come on," he encouraged her as if he were baiting a child or animal. "I believe it is a good time for you to meet the others."

"I don't want to meet the others," she snapped, her anger boiling over in her blood, "I want to go home."

"Home?" He asked, humor filling his voice, "that place doesn't matter to you anymore."

"Who the hell-!"

"You wouldn't be welcomed back, anyway," he cut her off as if she hadn't even tried to speak. "Improvements to you genetically will come with some losses. You'll cope soon enough."

She felt her blood turn to ice at that as she stood up off of the bed. Her fingertips twitched as she fought the urge to pounce on the man and strangle the life out of him. Kagome took a few steps towards him, her face conveying none of her true emotion, before she stopped several feet away from him. No- she wouldn't lose her composure, not until her questions were answered.

"What did you genetically alter in my body?" She asked him, her voice never rising above a whisper as she stared him down, silently daring him to deny her the answer with ice cold eyes. "Lie or deny me the answer, and one of us will not walk out of the room. Any guesses on who that will be?" When a trace of fear flashed across his face, fading away seconds later, Kagome felt a prick of joy flick to life in her.

"Altercations wouldn't be the proper terminology," he finally answered, "but additions would be more accurate."

"Additions?"

"A few genes injected into your natural genetic makeup. However, the result and outcome seems to have been completely off of my predictions. You, Kagome Higurashi, are certainly a mystery for the scientific field."

"What predictions did you expect?" She asked, her own curiosity roaring its head. The way he spoke of her made her uncomfortable, and she subtly placed another step in between them.

"Do you feel any different?" He asked suddenly, ignoring her own question. Although it irritated her that he did, she compiled and gave him her answer.

"Not really," she shrugged. "Not anymore, at least."

"When did the feeling go away?"

"A while ago." She answered him again, adding on, "I'd be able to give an exact amount of time if, you know, I hadn't been locked away into a room with no ability of telling time whatsoever!" As she reached the end of her statement, her voice grew louder, and her tone became flooded with anger.

"Fascinating." He didn't acknowledge the second part of her words. "It would appear that your different genetic makeup and overall internal composure has made it capable for you not to experience the trial period that tends follow the experiments as the other two have had to endure. You have managed to wield and flawlessly control the ability I have given you without exerting any type of your own energy, and, in doing so, you are unaware of any and all changes because of this. You lack the feeling of something being off, so, therefore, you are mentally inclined to try and figure it out. It has meshed itself into your DNA composition, where it is now dormant until you exert the energy to use it."

"What are these changes?" She asked him, not understanding what he was spewing.

"A basic, yet unused trait as of yet," he answered her finally. "But to put into basic human language, it is the ability of you to collapse and rebuild your own genetic makeup, allowing you to move through the room or anywhere else without another person having the ability of seeing, nor catching you. I must say though. This one is quite the… unique characteristic."

Kagome matched his stare with a blank stare, silently imploring him to shed some light on this oh-so unique trait. He cleared his throat, and, with a wave of his fingers, he beckoned for her to follow. She made no move to approach him, and the deadly gleam shining in her eyes kept him from coming towards her.

"I would have tried for more, but after collecting and running a few tests on a sample of your blood, I found that it wouldn't be much needed to. I did try a few more, but as soon as I injected them, they all completely disintegrated within your body!" He sounded astonished about this before his voice returned to a monotone drawl. "So, I figured one is the limit your body would allow."

Kagome felt her legs weaken as she started to tremble without meaning to. Anger returned to the surface as she had finally received the answers she craved to have. She clenched her fist into a tight ball at her side, before lashing out and slamming it against the hard material of the wall she stood closest to. The thin flesh that concealed her knuckles shredded to pieces as bright red stained the bleak, gray of the wall. A bitter scream came next as she slid down to her knees, her bloody and wounded hand falling limp on the ground next to her.

"Who gave you any permission to use my body as a lab rat?" Her voice was weak, even to her own ears, as she fought her hardest to conceal the tears to close to falling. She could feel herself nearing her breaking point as all of this given information was being absorbed. She felt both cold and empty as the silence drug on, the man standing a ways away from her not moving to answer. A few minutes passed before the quiet sound of footsteps approaching her. She wrapped her undamaged hand around the wrist of an arm extended out towards her, squeezing hard until she heard the cracking of bone and a wince of pain. Satisfied, she released what she held, and smirked as he drew his injured arm to his chest. Kagome stood with the smirk firmly present as she turned towards him.

"Do not touch me again," she told him, "don't even try to." Her tone and expression were cold enough to freeze even fire as she walked past him on light feet towards the open door.

She could hear as he fell into step behind her as she made her way down the only path available. Five or so minutes of walking led her to a large room filled with many people- none of which seemed the slightest bit trustworthy. The door in the far distance was covered in locks and chains, preventing anyone from getting out, or getting in.

Kagome let out a strangled hiss before flicking her long hair back over her shoulder, making her way uninterrupted towards a chair on its own.

"You really should come meet the other two," the man called out to her, making no moves to try and stop her from walking away.

Kagome came to an immediate halt, turning fast on her heel to send him a spine-chilling glare. A look of intimidation spread over his features, and he exhaled a sharp gasp of air.

"And you really should shut your mouth before I sew it shut," she responded, making the already cold air grow stale and bitter. Hearing no words spewing from his mouth, Kagome sent him a sickly sweet smile before turning and resuming her trek to the chair.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted two other individuals, their age closer to her own instead of the assemblage of older males and females in the room. Her lips tilted downwards in a spoiled frown, assuming those two to be the ones she was being coerced to meet and interact with.

She found herself wondering…

Had they, too, been taken against their will?

* * *

Panda: Gah! Sorry for the wait for the second installment to the story. My morning class today was rescheduled, so I got on and did some more before Pengi was able to get on, too. A bit longer for your eyeball's enjoyment~!  
Penguin: Let it be known that we are in the midst of planning and creating a Wanda/Kagome oneshot, as well as a Vision/Kagome oneshot. We don't really know when they'll be done and posted, but just know that they're going to eventually!  
Until next time~~


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: Sometimes she wondered why her life had gone the direction it had after her feudal adventures had came to their end. She now understood that fate was cruel, and this was merely fate's goal for her._**

 _Pairing: Pietro x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own anything mentioned in this story.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

" _ **I've been believing in something so distant, as if I was human. And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness in me, in me. All the promises I made, just to let you down. You believed in me, but I'm broken. I have nothing left, and all I feel is this cruel wanting. We've been falling for all this time, and now I'm lost in paradise." - Evanescence: Lost in Paradise.**_

* * *

Much to her pleasure, not a single person tried to approach her for the longest time. She sat, counting the minutes passed on her fingertips, as she watched the people in the room continue to walk about to tend to their own matters. Many people glanced her way, but she paid them no attention.

The more time she spent on her own in the room full of people, she found herself wishing she was back in isolation. She didn't care for these people. They all could die in the worst way possible, and she'd probably laugh once finding out. As far as she knew, every one of them had a hand in what had happened, and that thought made her tighten her hand into a tight fist.

What was wrong with them!? Why would they just sit back all the while she was unwillingly tested on?

Kagome glanced towards her now healed hand, tracing her fingers over the flawless skin left in the bloody messes wake, as she sat in her solitude. Her thoughts went to her mother, and she wondered if she knew what had happened to her. The thought of her mother thinking her to be dead caused tears to well up in her eyes, and she slowly shut her eyes to keep her tears from falling freely.

At the feel of something brushing against the barrier within her mind, her eyes snapped open. At once she examined the room for who had tried to enter her head against her will, and she soon found it to be one of the two near her own age. Surrounding the girl was a crimson aura invisible to the eye of normal humans. Kagome huffed, and only strengthened the barrier. After that, she stood up and began to approach the two on the other side of the room. Once in front of them, she nodded towards the girl and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?" She asked in a cold drawl. "Why must you try to weave your way through my mind?" She spoke in English, hoping that the two would understand. If not, screw it, then.

"Sometimes it cannot be helped," she responded. Her own voice was weighed down with a thick accent, and her words caused Kagome to scoff.

"You might want to fix that, then." Kagome downcasted her gaze to the floor she stood on, noting just how filthy it was. She sighed under her breath, feeling somewhat bad for allowing her anger to flow out at this girl who could not completely control her ability. "If you don't, then you might find something you wish you would have never seen," she finally said, looking back up to meet the other girl's eyes. "What is your name, anyway? Mine is Kagome." She had a lot she wanted to ask, but, for now, she'd settle with the names.

"My name is Wanda," she said before motioning to the boy next to her. "He is my brother, Pietro."

Kagome nodded at this information, speaking a quiet hello to him. She heard the voices of those in the distance of the room, and she flinched without intending to. Was this really what she had come to? Had she really allowed herself to become a lab rat for some sicko's experimentations?

Just for a split second, her barrier protecting her mind slipped and cracked. Almost right after it had been damaged, Kagome repaired it. She hadn't done so quick enough, and she could feel slight traces of Wanda's energy within her own body.

"You are here against your will," she said the second after Kagome had repaired her barrier encasing her own mind. "You do not like it."

"You two are here of your own free will?" Kagome asked her then, even though it wasn't needed after hearing the tone she had spoken with. "Why?" She whispered, tightening her arms around her, just now realizing how cold it was inside the room they stood in.

She stood next to them as she listened to their explanation of what brought them here. Hearing their words made her heart clench in both pain and anger. They had come here with good intentions, but she couldn't comprehend their desires to risk their lives in order to become genetically mutated.

By the end of their tale, Kagome had a slight understanding. In return, she provided them a small bit of information of her past. She kept most of her trips to the other side of the well in the dark. She told them of her "natural" abilities, even allowing a faint blue color to ghost over her hands to provide some proof. Using one of her nails, Kagome cut the inside of her palm open and allowed them to watch as the skin stitched itself back together, leaving not a single sign she had been injured.

As they stood talking, Kagome couldn't help but start to like them. Perhaps it was because they were the only ones there that she could find solace with.

* * *

More weeks had crawled by, going much faster and a bit more comforting with the company of the Maximoff twins. She still despised every moment she spent within the confines of this building, but she couldn't help but feel a bit more chipper every time she would be near Wanda and Pietro. Trust was built up fast with the other girl, and Kagome soon began to allow her more access to the depths of her mind. However, she did keep a few areas concealed behind her barrier for both her own, and Wanda's sake.

She stood next to said girl, her back resting against the cool metal of the walls that held them here. Just as she was about to respond to a question asked by Wanda, a sharp giggle left her lips as a tingling sensation lingered along the area of her stomach. At once she knew the source, and she turned well-trained eyes to examine the area. She caught on to the silver trail being left through the room, and she pursed her lips. Once she had completely figured out his path, Kagome made her move.

Her eyes slid closed as she allowed the odd sensation of her ability creep slowly through her veins. It was a quick process that followed next. Her body evaporated from the spot she stood, and she was soon right in front of the path Pietro was taking. Before he knew what had happened, he collided with her head on, and they both fell in opposite directions.

She normally refused to make any use out of the ability she now had, but she couldn't deny that it often came in handy when Pietro was involved. The speedster was impossible to catch unless she used it. Of course, it didn't always work. She'd first had to be sure of where he was going, she'd have to have his movements mapped out. If she didn't, then it'd all be wasted.

Then there was the fact that it also took a heavy toll on her energy. Using her ability more than a handful of times a day would completely wear her out. That was one of the reasons she often neglected to use it unless it was truly helpful to the situation. The first was she still refused to see the use in something she had forcefully been made to endure.

"What was that for?" Pietro asked her, his voice balancing between humor and agitation. He sat on the ground, rubbing his head from when he had run into Kagome.

Kagome blinked stars from her vision as she came back to her senses. "How many times have I told you to stop tickling me and dashing off?"

"You hit me if I don't run."

Kagome sent him a blank stare at his tone as she stood up, returning to where Wanda stood with an amused look plastered firmly onto her features. "Okay, so that means don't tickle me anymore."

"And where's the fun in that?" He asked, instantly back on his feet. His hands were resting on her hips as he stood right behind her.

"Oh, it's everywhere," Kagome responded, leaning back against him. She turned her head up to look him in the face. "Most of all, the fun is where I don't fight you for making me angry." She heard as he laughed at her words, his hands tightening on her hips seconds after. She was comfortable against his chest, and she began to speak with Wanda once more, ignoring Pietro.

She didn't mind him holding her, as it was something she found she couldn't avoid. He flirted with her often, and she couldn't deny that she enjoyed doing the same in return.

Their conversation was soon interrupted once more, this time by a commotion concerning the other people in this building. Kagome heard them mention something called "The Avengers" and she recognized that name. They spoke of them frequently, as they seemed to have something the group of fighters needed, something they would eventually come for.

The way they spoke made her feel as if they were unprepared for them, and someone threw out the idea of setting Wanda, Pietro, and herself loose on them. Strucker, the man who had conducted the experiments on her and the others, seemed to show hesitation when it came to her. Kagome found that to be humorous.

If Pietro and Wanda went out to fight, then so would she. Not to help defend Strucker's base, but to help the twins if need be. This place could fall for all she cared, but she wouldn't allow something to happen to Wanda or Pietro. If that meant fighting the "Avengers" then so be it.

She would do so then.

* * *

Panda: This took longer than planned, but nonetheless, here's an update. I hoped for it to be longer, but I decided to end it before Kagome could encounter the Avengers.  
Penguin: Kagome is a wee bit protective of Wanda and Pietro. What may come from the interaction with the Avengers? You will see a bit of Kagome fighting in the next chapter~

Thanks for reading, and we hoped you enjoyed. Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated!

Until next time.


End file.
